The ironing board has long been a standard item of household equipment. The disadvantages of the standard upright ironing board are that it is a bulky device which is clumsy to handle, and time-consuming to remove from its place of storage, set up, take down after use, and return to storage. It is also unsightly and space-consuming if it is left standing after use. It is a problem in the art to provide an ironing board which is less inconvenient and less time-consuming.
Examples of such well-known devices include ironing boards which hang on a door and folds down for use; small counter-top ironing boards; full-sized ironing boards built into wall cabinets or into attachable wall cabinets; and folding and/or telescoping ironing boards of various configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,766 to Walz et al. teaches a folding pull-out ironing board and a telescoping built-in ironing board. The mechanism for erecting the ironing board from a drawer includes four separate linkage members and a rear fastening element formed of wire rope. The linkage is fixedly fastened to the base of the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,928 to Sagel is directed to a telescoping built-in ironing board. The mechanism for erecting the ironing board from a drawer includes four separate linkage members and a hinged ironing board. The linkage is fixedly fastened to the base of the drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,702 to Lantz is directed to a portable ironing board. The ironing board includes cantilevered sliding rails, and the front of the ironing board is supported by the front of a drawer. The sliding rails include a fixed rail and a cooperating sliding rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,952 to Carey et al. is directed to a combination kitchen table and ironing board. The ironing board is concealed within a table, and has a drop-down leg portion which, when opened, reaches to the floor for supporting the ironing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 886,361 to Fiebke teaches a foldable ironing board. The ironing board is connected to a table, and has a drop-down leg portion having two separate support linkages connected to the ironing board. The leg portion, when opened, reaches to the floor for supporting the ironing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,032 to Gooderum is directed to a legless ironing board. The ironing board has mounting elements to that it can be cantilevered at one end to a sliding board which is extensible from a cabinet. The ironing board itself does not fold or collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,593 to Allard et al. teaches a compact ironing board securable to an edge. The ironing board is securable at one end to a recess such as a sink, and has a front leg which is extensible to the floor to support the front of the ironing board.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,892 to Larsen is directed to work tables, and particularly to ironing boards. In this patent, an ironing board is securable to an anchor assembly in a wall, and includes a pivotable support leg assembly having an adjustable length, to adapt to different heights and positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,142 to Matre is directed to a collapsible table. The table is mounted on a support linkage assembly so that it can be folded into a compact position, and selectively moved into a raised position. The table top itself is composed of hinged elements, which can be folded into a more compact shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,432 to Cohen is directed to a tray support. The tray support has a movable support structure including a pivot and spring member.
Complex arrangements of the prior art are subject to frequent malfunction, misalignment, and jamming. These inherent disadvantages detract from the objectives of such arrangements of convenience in setting up and storing the ironing board. Additionally, these boards, due to their complexity, are difficult and expensive to repair. Also, where the boards are built-in, professional installation is required at the time of cabinet construction or major canbinet renovation, and permanently replaces a drawer space. Existing drawers cannot be used in such arrangements. Such professional type of installation is frequently beyond the capability of the average home, apartment, or condominium dweller. Such devices are also incompatible with the needs of the average householder due to the difficulties and expenses of such an installation. Because of these difficulties, such divices--once installed--cannot be removed or relocated without considerable expense and inconvenience. Also, such devices may not be fully satisfactory as ironing platforms as they may be subject to vibration and shaking when ironing pressure is applied. Such devices, because of their complexity, are difficult to manufacture and therefore are prohibitively costly to the average householder wanting a more convenient, reasonably priced, ironing board. These are even more costly considering the necessary installation expenses. Also, such complex arrangements are not readily available to consumers, and instead are primarily distributed through custom cabinet supply outlets.